


Fate In The Form Of Live-Action Porn At An Ungodly Hour Of The Morning

by OneOddKitteh



Series: How I Met Your Brother [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: -Ish, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Domestic, Family Dinners, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt thingey: <a href="http://bluandorange.tumblr.com/post/99340650045/inthebackoftheimpala-cliffnotesofanerd">My roommate's boyfriend is staying over so can I sleep on your floor?</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate In The Form Of Live-Action Porn At An Ungodly Hour Of The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, it's tagged as Christmas because the last bit is set at Christmas, but there is literally no other mention of Christmas things at all. Enjoy!

Even with a pillow over his head and Metallica blasting through his headphones, Dean could hear everything. They were drunk, he reasoned. They’d be done within ten minutes and he could go to bed. He pretended to be asleep right up until his roommate moaned loudly, and a lull in the guitar let the sloppy sounds of a tongue in his roommate’s ass slip through. Dean cringed. Nope. He stood up rapidly, grabbing his pillow and all his blankets and heading straight for the door. Well, as straight as he could go with his eyes closed.

“Fuck you both,” he said, and walked into the doorframe.

He swore, and they were both laughing as he wrestled the door open and dragged his stuff into the hallway.

“I hope you catch something!”

Yeah, most of the corridor would have heard that. He heard several doors creak open as he knocked on the room across from him. Yeah, they could look and laugh. _They_ hadn’t had unwanted porn playing at full volume while they tried to sleep. He stopped knocking, and waited, staring at the door. He figured that the perpetually exhausted looking dude that lived there would accept his presence far quicker than the other ones in the dorm, even if it was just so he’d stop knocking and let him sleep. Ca- something, his name was. Cameron, Chad, something along those lines. Dean just knew it started with C, and had an A sound somewhere in there. The door opened, and Ca-whatever stuck his head out.

“What?” Messy-Hair said, and if Dean was writing it down in a story, he’d write it with a full stop instead of an question mark. He wasn’t abrupt in an angry way, but in a way that made it seem as if he made impersonal offensiveness a full time job. Dean answered bluntness with bluntness.

“My room-mate is getting his ass eaten in my room, and I have an exam tomorrow. Can I sleep on your floor?”

Dean woke up the next morning morning in a pile of blankets on the floor. His pillow had somehow ended up underneath the bed and his neck hurt like hell. Castiel, who’d introduced himself the night before, gave him a cold poptart for breakfast and sent him on his way. Dean was intrigued, but not enough to spend time getting to know Castiel. After all, Dean had classes to go to and actual friends to meet. The universe was conspiring against him, however, and three separate ‘hey, my roommate’s boyfriend is staying over, can I use your floor as a temporary bed?’ occasions later, Cas hauled Dean into bed with him under the guise of protecting Dean’s back from permanent damage. Dean thanked him with sexual favours, and about three months in, they realised they were pretty much dating anyway and made it Facebook official.

 

“And that’s how I met your brother,” Dean said, smiling charmingly at Michael.

Castiel had long since slammed forehead first into the table, and was shaking with silent laughter. Well, Dean _hoped_ that it was laughter, and that Cas wasn’t crying. Michael had started this war, after all, with the interrogation and blatant hostility. Now he was just staring at Dean, mouth dropped slightly open.

“Keep him,” Gabriel ordered as he breezed past, patting Cas on the back.

Cas gave Gabriel a thumbs up, still laughing into his hands, and yeah, scary family Christmas dinner aside, Dean was glad he’d chosen that room to go into. Despite Castiel’s impressive dick-sucking ability, Dean was definitely with him for his humour. Mostly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is oneoddkitteh, follow for updates whenever there's a new story, and also the occasional drabble that I'd rather not post on AO3.


End file.
